In the modern industrial industry, various kinds of facilities rely on the electricity to operate. When electricity imbalance or harmonic interference occurs, the electric power decreases so that the problem such as the increase of the temperature of circuits is caused. In severe cases, it may even result in the breakdown or shutdown of the facilities. The electricity imbalance is often derived from the inconsistency between the currents transmitted by the core wires in the conducting wire for transmitting the electricity. Therefore, current transformers or shunt resistors are often used to detect the current of the conducting wire nowadays.
However, these current detection devices are only applicable to the measurement of a single core wire. In other words, if these current detection devices are used to measure a conducting wire with a plurality of core wires, the conducting wire should be disassembled for exposing the included core wires, and then these core wires are respectively measured. As a result, it not only damages the conducting wire but also be not able to perform the detection in real time during the operation of the facilities.